


Spilled Coffee

by Merakimi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Popular Baekhyun, Soft Sehun, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merakimi/pseuds/Merakimi
Summary: Baekhyun spills his coffee. The waiter is tall and shy, with a blush on his cheeks that somehow makes Baekhyun's heart hammer. Apparently, they're in the same History class.





	Spilled Coffee

“Shit.” Is all Baekhyun can curse at himself as he busies wiping the stain off his leather jacket. He doesn’t even notice the large hand quickly cleaning the pool of coffee on the table. He mutters a thank you to the waiter, and his eye catches the cursive on the pin: “Sehun”. 

Sehun only nods and turns to leave, but Baekhyun frowns. 

“What, no refund - or even replacement?” He snaps..

Sehun bites his lip. “I’ll be b-back with a s-second.”

Baekhyun hums and looks outside, drumming his fingers on the table to forget that they’re trembling. Only a little.

Sehun’s neck burns red. He never stutters in front of customers! But that certain customer was the most popular guy at his school, and Sehun found himself having to deal with the snappy brat like a dog. He was the one to spill his coffee, not Sehun!  What is he even doing here alone? Probably waiting for a hot date or something. 

Sehun scoffs as he busies himself with the coffee machine. He’s a cute clutz. 

He almost slaps himself for his thoughts while he drizzles the cream on the hot beverage, and trudges back over to the idle customer. Baekhyun has earphones shoved in his ears and is staring outside. Sehun notes that he has incredibly slender fingers, skittering beautifully on the table to the rhythm of a carefully concealed tune. Baekhyun jumps when the cup is placed on the table, and Sehun lets slip a small chuckle. Baekhyun immediately masks his face and juts his chin forwards in a proud thanks. Sehun does the same and holds himself just a little taller as he turns on his heel, mostly to hide the pink in his cheeks.

Baekhyun wraps his hands around the mug. Heat spreads through his skin, but the feeling of being burned is nothing new to him. It’s a comfort, almost. Like how Sehun’s bashfulness somehow draws a smile on his lips. How quaint. 

When Baekhyun finally pays, his hand ghosts perhaps a trifle too close to Sehun’s as he passes the coins across. “Hey, are you at school?”

Sehun blushes again and he nods, determined to swipe the cash into his palm without complications.

“I didn’t recognise you.”

“That’s nothing new. Don’t worry about it. Have a nice day.” 

Baekhyun only has time to blink before Sehun is already gone, his words burning Baekhyun’s skin. 

~

The next day, Baekhyun’s history class becomes a tad more interesting. Because when he saunters inside, leather-clad and laughing boisterously with his friends, his eye lands on Sehun. Baekhyun feels a kind of guilt gnaw in his stomach. Was I too much of a cocky bastard to even recognise somebody who’s been in class with me for over six months?

Sehun, of course, knew who he was. He had recognised him the second he had walked into his humble coffee shop. But he kept school and outside quite distinct. Baekhyun was a danger to his balance.  
So, when Baekhyun walks into History lesson the next day, Sehun lowers his head and pretends to be immersed in his book. He’s always done that. Expect for this time, Baekhyun sees him. 

“Hey, sorry if I was a jerk the other day.”

Sehun shakes his head. He still won’t look at the latter. “You weren’t. It’s fine.”

Baekhyun wants to redeem himself, say something more, but all his tongue finds is thin air, and suddenly Jongdae is elbowing his side to indulge him in another dirty joke. And so, Baekhyun plasters on a brilliant smile, and laughs perhaps a bit too hard. 

“Hey, how long has that Sehun guy been in this class?” Baekhyun then asks his friend as he takes notes offhandedly.

“Beginning of the year, man. Doesn’t talk much though. I think he takes dance classes with Yixing though. Why?” 

Baekhyun hums. He catches the waiter at the corner of his eye, dark strands of hair falling into his face as the latter cocks his head at the notes before him. 

“Nothing.”

Baekhyun doesn’t notice Sehun’s fist clench around his pen.

~

Sehun practices dance three times a week with his best friend, Jongin. Jongin was well-known around school, but never pushed Sehun into the detestable limelight. They had been friends since childhood, and inseparable. They danced side by side, Sehun’s shy barrier only breaking when it was the two of them, laughing when Jongin teased him of “wasting his sinfully good looks behind a blush”. 

They never had a care for the school’s unwritten hierarchy. Sehun sometimes asked him about it, nervously biting his lip. Jongin would always smile and push them to face the dancing mirror. “Fuck school and what others think. Because when it’s just the two of us with the music, we’re the kings of the universe.”

Dance was Sehun’s sanctuary. Until Baekhyun decided to watch the class while he waited for his friend, Yixing. Sehun caught his eye in the mirror in the middle of a spin, and collapsed. Sprawled limbs and spasmodic flails and all. Jongin immediately rushes over to help his best friend with teasing remarks but a concerned expression. Jongdae and Tao double over in laughter beside Baekhyun, who tries to laugh. Only Yixing can see how it looked like a pained grimace more than anything else.

Sehun doesn’t dare look in the latter’s direction or reflection throughout the rest of the class. Baekhyun’s slim legs stretched on the seats beside him, shoulders relaxed as he plays absentmindedly with a piece of string, running a hand through his styled hair every now and then. When practice is over, Sehun rushes towards the door-

“Nice fall there.”

Baekhyun’s snide comment makes him halt. Sehun’s chest constricts and his neck reddens. 

“Sc-screw you.” Sehun ends up stuttering and flying out of site. Jongin finds him in the locker rooms, hands tugging at strands of hair in frustration. Jongin only has to raise a questionable eyebrow for his best friend to spill.

“I don’t even know the jerk. He came to the coffee shop one day and spilled his coffee - he’s a clutz, really - and next thing I know he’s acknowledging my presence in history class, and acting like we have a secret handshake?! Like, I don’t care about him! I didn’t ask for him to just show up and start asking me stuff! God what the fuck was that comment! The little bitch.”

Jongin merely looks amused as he changed shirts. “Beats me. He’s pretty sociable, so if he has a chance to be someone’s friend, I guess he takes it.”

“Someone should tell him I don’t need him.”

“Because you’re all mine, aren’t you Sehun-ah.” Jongin cooes, tickling the latter’s neck. Sehun writhes away laughing. 

“At this point, I don’t see why there isn’t a fanclub about me, honestly.” Sehun scoffs, pulling his shirt over his head. 

“I’m sure our beloved Baekhyun already has a ship name” Jongin winks at his best friend who only shoves him.

~

When Baekhyun next graces the coffee shop with his presence, Sehun is sure to beg his co-worker to tend to the customer instead. 

Sehun doesn’t miss the disappointment in Baekhyun’s expression when he realises the waiter is a stranger. Baekhyun orders with a forced grin and scowls when his eyes land on Sehun who is smirking behind the countertop. 

Baekhyun, to Sehun’s surprise, takes his time in savoring his drink. Mostly to watch the new person of interest rush about the shop to cold customers, long limbs and broad shoulders hard to miss. 

Sehun knows that the popular jerk is watching his every move. He just doesn’t know why. He didn’t do anything! He’s not even the one who spilled the coffee! 

Sehun sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

“I don’t even get the honor of being served by the best waiter here? I’m hurt.”

Sehun jumps a little but quickly masks his surprise when his eyes meets Baekhyun’s expectant ones. He looks good in turtlenecks. Sehun muses briefly before shrugging.

“Yeah, sorry. Didn’t feel like using my skills on cleaning up another pool of coffee.” he throws the latter a fake smile. Baekhyun’s eyebrows skyrocket. A smirk lines his lips and Sehun only blushes again. God why the fuck am I always blushing.

“Right.”

“Can I ask; why the sudden interest?” Sehun finally asks, leaning on the countertop, veins in his forearms bulging in crooked runs and splayed lines beneath his pale skin. Baekhyun clears his throat a little and forces his eyes to the latter’s. Why the sudden interest in someone I had never even noticed? Someone on whom my gaze lingers maybe a bit too long, someone who can dance and who looks astonishingly good in a plain apron…

Baekhyun only shrugs. “You seemed nice. I like getting to know people. You were in my history class, and you dance well, so why not the sudden interest?”

Sehun is taken aback. He feels his lips twitching dangerously into a grin, the familiar heat creeping into his skin. He lowers his head and hums, pressing his mouth into a hard line. When he speaks again, it’s confident and composed.

“I would have never thought that the populars mixed.”

“The populars? Please, Sehun, you offend me.” Baekhyun places a hand on his chest in mock hurt, but in reality, he can’t ignore the sharp sting at the latter’s words. Why did that actually hurt?

Sehun rolls his eyes, but a small edge of guilt lodges in his throat.

“Hierarchy is stupid. Who says I can’t talk to you if I wanted?” Baekhyun juts his chin.

“Me.” 

 

Silence. 

Baekhyun had never been rejected before. He always got what he wanted, thanks to a loud mouth and unbashful social stealth. He had plenty of friends; practically the whole school wrapped around his finger. But with Sehun… he didn’t want to forget about it all and rebound back to his limitless amount of friends.

But Baekhyun suddenly didn’t have the strength to retaliate or push Sehun back into his paws. 

“Okay. See you in History then.” He ends up with a small voice, gaze sad. 

He turns before Sehun can stop him, and the doorbell echoes hollow as the petite silhouette disappears around the corner. 

~

Sehun doesn’t see Baekhyun in history class the next morning. It shouldn’t affect him, really. The class was far more peaceful without the latter’s loud mouth, laughing with his friends or teasing Sehun. 

Sehun tries to smile. He even convinced himself that it was genuine for at least a quarter of an hour. But he quickly grew tired. Empty. Baekhyun’s spark that had jabbed and annoyed him for a full week was finally mere ash in his chest. It constricted his throat and grew cold in his ribs. 

“You look awful.”

Sehun grumbles in reply to his best friend’s comment. 

“Baekhyun isn’t here today. Shouldn’t you be happy?” Jongin furrows his brows.

Sehun scoffs and shakes his head. “I should be.”

Jongin raises a brow. Sehun sighs. “He came to the coffee shop again. I didn’t want to serve him. He then came up to ask why and one thing led to another, and suddenly I was asking why he was talking to me, and then I may or may not have totally rejected him-”

Jongin lets out a low whistle. “Damn. And knowing you, it was probably not exactly sweet.”

Sehun grimaces. “I feel bad now. That jerk. It’s all his fault.”

Jongin grins and throws an arm around the latter’s shoulder. “Ah, the tedious maze of emotions that leads to Love. Be careful not to get lost.” 

“I thought your major was dance, not fucking literature.”

“The ways of words are an art form.”

“You’re better in dance.”

Jongin rolls his eyes. “Anyways, what I meant was, you’re whipped.”

That earned him a hard jab in the ribs. Sehun clicked his tongue to his best friend, who was now clutching his side in pain. “In your dreams bitch.”

“At least in my dreams you’re honest and don’t blush all the time. It’s such a dead giveaway-”

Jongin doesn’t finish talking because suddenly he’s doubled over and wheezing after Sehun almost gives him whiplash. Try as he might, the tinge of pink on his cheeks is still prominent, no matter how hard he hits his friend. And try as he might, the said popular jerk still lingers in his mind.

~

“Caramel Latte.”

Sehun’s head snaps up at the smooth voice before him. Baekhyun’s black hair swept across his features with precision, collarbones exposed, eyes narrowed. Sehun almost sighs in relief and offers a polite nod. He busies himself with making the drink, words lodges on his tongue. 

Baekhyun hasn’t stepped foot inside the shop for over two weeks. Sehun certainly wasn’t eyeing the door like an impatient dog, but something had been bothering him lately. He throws a glance to the countertop, where Baekhyun is watching him with an unreadable expression. The latter immediately diverts his gaze and presses his pretty lips into a thin line. Sehun feels guilt crawl under his skin.

“Hey.” Sehun finally says when he slides the takeaway cup over the bar. Baekhyun tenses slightly, as though deciding whether he should answer or not. The mere hesitation kills Sehun. He expects a teasing comment about something, anything, but all he gets is a dry “Hey” in return.

“Been skipping history?”

“I’m sorry, but I thought populars didn’t mix. I clearly shouldn’t be talking to you. Have a nice day.” Baekhyun hisses and turns on his heel, the hot beverage in hand.

Sehun is left alone, immesurable pain in his chest burning all his speech. 

~

“I thought there was only one bitch in this school, now looks like there’s two.” Jongin raises his brows and takes a sip of his drink. Sehun scowls at the latter and swats his shoulder. 

“Shut up, I actually feel fucking terrible.”

“I know. Baekhyun was only trying to be nice. Your loss.” 

“Hyung, please help me.” Sehun drops his shoulders and whines softly. Jongin sighs. He could tease his best friend all he liked, but when the younger was tired, he wouldn’t hesitate to drop everything and carry the world for him. He leans forward to brush a lock of hair out of the latter’s eyes. 

“Talk to him. You’re not a jerk, Sehun. If you feel guilty, then get it off your chest and see if it changes things for the better.”

Sehun nods slowly and melts into Jongin’s bear hug that follows. “Thanks hyung.”

“Yeah, yeah. I expect a free hot chocolate for my services.”

Sehun breathes a laugh into the latter’s neck, and it tugs a smile on his lips. 

“You better not fuck up this time.” Jongin whispers.

Sehun shakes his head and tightens his grip. 

~

Baekhyun trudges outside of school, watching leaves crunch beneath his soles. It’s a bit odd, this strange ache in his chest. The way he keeps seeing blue veins running beneath strong muscle, dark black hair brushing cheekbones, a broad chest and slim waist sauntering into his mind as though it were home-

Baekhyun kicks a stone. No. He doesn’t want anything to do with me. His fucking loss. Baekhyun doesn’t need more problems. So he does what any popular person does to be noticed and seem interesting and happy: he goes to a house party.

~

“Party tonight at Yesul’s. Baekhyun’ll be there.”

Sehun sighs. He never bothers with parties. What was the point when you didn’t know anybody and everybody had terrible taste in music? Free alcohol, I guess. 

“Let’s get there early. I don’t know if I want to apologise to a wasted Baekhyun.”

“Get him before the beer does.” Jongin nods in agreement. 

Effort in clothing has never been their forte, so they dress casual but well enough. “Tao would approve.” Sehun smirks at Jongin’s reflection when the latter blushes. Jongin and Tao were close, having the same gym class together, and the latter’s sass and picky clothing had always amused Jongin. Sehun, of course, didn’t fail to notice a little something more to their constant teasing and touching. 

“Whatever. Let’s go and get you to apologise to your crush.”

“Not a crush.”

~

The house is near empty when they arrive, save for the couple early-birds who are just beginning to filter in with red solo cups in hand. Yesul greets them heartily, black dress flowing sweetly around her figure. Her eyes linger over Jongin longer than necessary, not forgetting to throw a wink in his direction. Jongin flashes a smile, as he leans closer, finger grazing her arm. “Hey, would you let me know when Baekhyun arrives?”

The host nods with fervor and Jongin pulls away with the same smile, before pulling Sehun with him to the garden outside. “You owe me a beer for that.”

“Covered.” Sehun hands his friend a drink and the two clink their bottles. 

“Tao should be arriving in an hour. Baekhyun will be with him. Think you’ll last ‘till then?” 

“I’ll make more of an effort to stay sober, if that’s what you mean.”

Jongin breathes a laugh and brings the beer to his lips.

~

“ ‘Fashionably late’ my ass. Tao all the alcohol is probably already gone!” Baekhyun whines as he pushes through the front door. His friend rolls his eyes. 

“You’re the one who wanted to make an entrance, you egotistical prick. The party just started, there’ll be enough alcohol to fill a swimming pool. And, yes you look good in those jeans and shirt, no I’m not going to drive you home because I’ll be as wasted as you. Okay can we go party now?”

“Fuck you.”

“Sure. Sake?” Tao makes a beeline for the fridge and is already peering inside to decide among the various bottles. The kitchen is crowded, people shout and clap Baekhyun on the back, asking with cheap breath for him to join them in a drunken game. Baekhyun only laughs brilliantly and urges Tao for a drink. His friend stands, dyed blonde hair shining soft in the dim light as he brings the bottle to his lips. He smirks and hands Baekhyun his own. “Time to party.”

Baekhyun grins. He’s too eager to feel buzzed and light-headed, too eager to finally erase that stone face in his memory, to let the toxins numb his skin of Sehun’s words. 

Yesul jumps out of nowhere, waving frantically to a tall silhouette behind Baekhyun. “He’s here!” 

Jongin flashes a smile. His eyes dart nervously to Tao, whose expression is questioning. Jongin then gently pulls Yesul to his side, voice suddenly two tones deeper.

“Thanks, baby.” 

“Jongin-ah, going to show us some moves on the dance floor?” Tao smirks dangerously at his friend. 

Yesul’s starstruck eyes are torn away from Jongin to glare at Tao. Tao only raises a brow and eyes her outfit with apparent distaste. 

Jongin grins and removes himself from the host. “Hell yeah. Care to join? I think I saw some girl twerking in a gucci halter.” 

“If it’s Chunhae, the halter’s probably fake. But I never pass up an opportunity if there’s good music.” Tao grins and strides over to Jongin’s side, who throws a quick glance to Sehun leaning on the doorframe. 

Sehun only gives him a slow nod, so Jongin focuses on pushing Yesul to the side with a wink. “Thanks for the party Yesul! Swear we won’t cause a mess.”  
Tao smirks and waves behind his shoulder as he and Jongin melt into the crowd of heavy smoke and blaring music. “See you in a few, Baek. Call me when you can’t feel your fingers.” 

Baekhyun scowls at his friend as he takes a drink. He stiffens when he notices Sehun walking towards him in his full broad-shouldered glory. His silhouette is tall, and Baekhyun can almost see the slight tinge of red creeping up the side of the latter’s neck. Fuck, not now.

Baekhyun is already starting to make a run for it.

“Can I apologise?”

Baekhyun stills for a second. His heart hammers in his chest and the bottle feels cold under his fingertips. He hisses: “I’ve got better things to do than deal with your sentimental bullshit.”

Sehun bites his lip, and Baekhyun still doesn’t face him. Sehun can see his small shoulders shaking ever so slightly underneath his jacket.

“I know you do. But I’m not leaving this party without getting this sickening feeling off my chest and I really don’t care what you have to say about it.”

Baekhyun snaps around, “Wow that’s pathetic. You thought I didn’t care.”

Sehun’s mouth opens a little in surprise. 

“Okay then stop acting like a bitch and listen.”

“You suck at apologies.” Baekhyun scoffs and takes a sip of his beer. 

“It’s not easy when the other is a jerk.”

“You’re not exactly an angel, Sehun.”

Sehun rubs the back of his neck, “Okay. Can we talk outside at least? I can’t really think in here.”

“Blaming everybody else’s drunken state doesn’t make you any more sober. Trust me. I’ve tried.” 

Baekhyun follows him outside anyways.

~

The moon lingers behind wisps of ashen clouds. Light falls across Sehun’s face as he lowers his head. Baekhyun can hear him breathing slowly, and the sound relaxes him a little. He shakes his head at himself. Nope, that’s just the beer.

“I’m really sorry, Baekhyun. I know you’re a social butterfly or whatever, and that you were just trying to be nice, but I really was… afraid? I don’t fucking know. You just suddenly trooped into my life literally out of nowhere, and I didn’t know what to do and I panicked because I hate being anywhere near a spotlight. Just makes me feel even more out of place, you know? So, sorry for being a jerk and you didn’t deserve that.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t answer. Only stares at the tall silhouette with curious eyes. They linger on the latter’s cheeks, which now have that famous tinge of peach, barely visible in soft moonlight. He can feel a muscle fluttering unbearably in his chest. He supposes it’s true; he does have a tendency to come on too strong on things. But people tend to be alright with it. Sehun makes him realise not everybody is the same, manipulative puppets that fawn over populars.

“Okay, I know I just said you came on too strong, but you can talk, you know. Please.”

Baekhyun smiles a little. “I guess I should be the one saying sorry.”

Sehun shakes his head. “Thanks for listening. That’s pretty much it, I guess. You can get back to partying if you want to.” Sehun even starts to leave, but Baekhyun laughs and grabs his sleeve. 

“Sehun, apologising is nice and all, but come on. What am I now, then?” 

Air lodges in Sehun’s throat, when Baekhyun looks up at him through long lashes. What are you now, Byun Baekhyun?

“I’m not good with labels and friends. I’ll let you decide.”

“Fine. We’re acquaintances that had a rocky encounter, but who are now getting to know each other?” 

Sehun finds a grin lining his lips and Baekhyun beams at the sight. 

“Alright.”

“You should smile more often. Suits, you, really.” Baekhyun says lightly, loosening his grip on the latter’s shirt. 

“Right.” The taller lowers his head. 

“So, you planning on getting drunk with me? Tao and Jongin sure are.” Baekhyun takes a sip of his drink. Sehun laughs. “Wasn’t exactly my plan, to be honest. Not in the mood today.”

“Does that mean I can count on another time?” Baekhyun winks.

Sehun wishes that some miracle would erase his cheeks until they were permanently white. “Dead giveaway.”

“I’m not promising anything to any populars.” 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky I have alcohol in hand and I now know that you’re nothing but a tall softie, ‘cause or else I would have slapped you.”

“I don’t really know how to answer that.”

Baekhyun winks, “Your blush sure does.” 

Sehun groans and shoves the latter. “Shut up.”

Moonlight cards softly across Baekhyun’s cheery face as he chuckles, and Sehun smiles.

~

**“Soft bitch” 23:47**  
** went for a walk in the park. call me when u need a ride home **

Jongin grins at the text on his phone. 

“A walk in the park, how cute. I can’t wait to give Baek ‘the talk’. ” Tao laughs over his shoulder. He smells of cologne and one too many fruit cocktails, and Jongin almost leans into the latter’s chest.

“Same.” Jongin grins as he sends a quick reply to his friend. 

** Wow, in public, sehun? I would have never guessed. stay safe kids ;)  ** **P.s don’ worry about me :)**

Jongin knows his best friend will serve him another witty remark to which he’ll be too intoxicated to respond to, so he shoves his phone in his pocket and turns his head sideways to face Tao. The latter has an arm slung around his shoulder, giving him a loopsided smile with hooded eyes. Jongin chuckles. 

“Tao, you’re wasted.”

“Excellent observation.”

“Hey Jongin, enjoying my party?” Yesul pops out of the thick smoke and drunken crowd, drawing a line down Jongin’s chest, fluttering her lashes. Jongin stutters and Tao tenses.

“It’s much more enjoyable when the host isn’t overly peppy and annoying.” Tao snaps, never moving his arm. Yesul glares at him, palm still on Jongin’s chest. 

Jongin coughs and swats her hand away. “Sorry, not interested.” 

Tao straightens himself with a satisfied smirk as they both turn to walk away, leaving the host glowering behind a glass of liquor.

 

“Thanks.” 

“Anytime. Must be hard being that good looking.”

“As if you can’t relate.” Jongin scoffs.

“True.” 

They grin at each other, heads brushing perhaps too close. Close enough to feel Tao’s breathy laugh tickle his neck. 

“Come on, I wanna dance.” Jongin grins against Tao’s cheek and leads him to the dance floor. They blame the beer for their giggles, blame the cocktails for their fluttering touches, blame the vodka for their racing hearts.

~

“Jerk…” Sehun mutters when he reads the text from his best friend. 

“Jongin?”

“And Tao.”

Baekhyun sighs, but there is a grin on his lips. “A wonderful pain in the ass.”

“Metaphorically” Baekhyun quickly affirms at Sehun’s quirked brow.

Sehun laughs. A sleeping bird startles nearby. The park is unbearably quiet and creepy at this hour, and Baekhyun shivers. Sehun voices his thoughts, “Damn why are we here?”

“I want to see if there really is a time capsule around here.”

Sehun stops, muttering curses underneath his breath. “Baekhyun, I’m tired and not going to help you look for a time capsule at midnight in a creepy park.” 

Baekhyun begins to whine. Sehun sits on the grass, patting the space next to him. “Let’s see if you can get more sober if you’re relaxed.”

Baekhyun makes a face. “Grass is damp.”

“You can sit on my lap then.” Sehun leans back on his palms, looking up at the latter through strands of hair. Baekhyun’s eyes widen. The latter’s face is a mask, but maybe Baekhyun is too drunk to care of think, so he plops himself on the taller’s lap. 

“F-fuck Baek, I was kidding! Dammit- why aren’t you moving?” Sehun snaps, hands struggling to pull the latter off him. 

“Screw you, I’m not getting grass stains on these new pants. Tao will hang my balls!”

“Too much detail. And your Tao issue isn’t my problem. Now get off my lap.” Sehun snarls, mostly to hide the way Baekhyun’s body heat affects him. He can feel his fingertips tingling as though Baekhyun’s slim waist were electric and he was the pliable water.

“No.” Baekhyun breathes. He finds himself leaning into the taller’s touch. I can hear your heartbeat, Sehun.

Sehun frowns, but that doesn’t stop his blush. 

“Whyyyy.” Sehun whines all to breathily into the latter’s ear and Baekhyun nearly falls off. 

“Because.”

“We’re not gonna stay here all night.”

“Why not?”

“I just followed to make sure you wouldn’t get murdered or do anything stupid.”

“Whatever. I’m tired. Guess we’ll just have to talk another time.” Baekhyun yawns and slumps against Sehun’s chest, head comfortable in the nape of Sehun’s neck. Baekhyun shuffles closer, and his lips twitch into a grin when Sehun’s breath hitches.

“God B-Baekhyun, no - p-please don’t fall asleep-”

Baekhyun snores. Sehun groans, and the latter bursts out laughing. Sehun rolls his eyes. 

“Jesus you can’t hold a drop of alcohol, how does Tao even handle you?”

“Beats me.” Baekhyun mumbles, eyes still closed. 

Sehun sighs. “I didn’t sign up for this shit. Fuck, I need a drink now. Come on, we’re heading back.” He tries once more to push Baekhyun off him, but the latter only nuzzles closer, accidentally pressuring Sehun’s groin. Sehun bites back a small moan and his voice turns deadly. 

“Baekhyun. Get. Off.” His grip on the latter’s waist tightens and Baekhyun’s eyes fly open, heart pounding. He actually debates being stubborn one last time for a hot second, but all thoughts scream in a whirlwind when Sehun growls into his ear. Baekhyun scrambles off. Sehun stands slowly, breathing unstable. 

He shakes his head and grumbles, “There better be more cocktails left.”  
He starts walking, not even noticing that for the first time, Baekhyun is the one to blush. 

~

Jongin makes sure that there are no more cocktails left for his best friend who saunters in, practically dragging an exhausted Baekhyun to dump into Tao’s arms. Sehun whines at the tragic news of the apparent loss of alcohol, and Jongin pats his head. He shares a glance with Tao.

“Baek isn’t limping. Tao you owe me five bucks.” 

Sehun’s jaw drops, Baekhyun’s eyes widen. Tao only laughs. “Damn.”

Baekhyun shrieks and starts punching his friend in the stomach. “You little bitch! First of all, when the fuck did you assume that I would be the b-” 

Sehun rushes over to hold him back, and Jongin wraps an arm around Tao’s shoulders, who is wheezing. 

“Jesus, I don’t know why I even bother. Even you can’t handle him.” Sehun scowls. It’s still not good enough to hide the telltale shade of warmth creeping on his cheek. 

“Alright, alright. Party’s getting boring now, anyways. Yesul is drunk and on the prowl and I actually feel like keeping my shirt on tonight, so I say we head home. Sehun drives.”

“You, keeping a shirt on? Never heard of such a thing.” Tao says.

“It’s all your fault that I’m still sober.” Sehun snaps to his best friend.

“Come on Sehun-aahhhh.” Baekhyun drawls sleepily into his arm. 

“Drool on my sleeve and you’re sleeping in the park, Baekhyun.” 

“The car is right in front, see you there!” Jongin calls, already at the door. 

 

When Sehun finally pulls up to his own house, he makes a mental note to never be the designated driver ever again. He wonders if he’ll ever get the stench of spilled beer off his leather seats, wonders if he’ll ever get over the way Baekhyun’s lashes fluttered underneath filtered moonlight. 

He shakes his head and sits in silence. It’s too late - or too early, judging by the sky - to have this many thoughts crashing into one another, to be breathing this heavily when blurred images clear into a single clear picture of a brilliant smile behind a leather jacket. 

Sehun falls back into his bed and closes his eyes as he clings to mere images, fleeting feelings.

~

 

Baekhyun laughs loud and exaggerated with his friends- some of them he’ll admit to not knowing their names. It’s all part of the package though. But when Baekhyun steals a glance to Sehun’s desk, the latter is shelled off, shoulders tense. Baekhyun decides to lighten him up - in his own way, of course.

“Sehun-ah, how does it feel to be Mr. Chul’s favorite student?”

“I wouldn’t know. Teacher’s already a few cells short to not notice your state. How does it feel to have a shitty hangover right before school?”

Baekhyun’s friends laugh at that and the blush immediately spreads on Sehun’s cheeks as he lowers his head. Attention wasn’t his craving. Baekhyun winks at him. 

“Good enough for me to want to find a time capsule.”

Sehun shakes his head and breathes a soft laugh. “Right.”

Unfortunately, the teacher finally enters five minutes late, yelling at the class to settle down and for baekhyun to “stop lounging on the chair like it’s a pool party”. 

“Hey, Quiet Guy is cool. When did you two start talking?” Jongdae hushes to Baekhyun’s side.

“When I spilled my coffee at his shop.” 

Jongdae cooes and starts tickling his friend until the teacher snaps at them for Baekhyun’s writhing and giggling. 

“Shut up. He’s not a fan of populars.” Baekhyun whispers over his shoulder once the teacher leaves them with just a warning. 

“Oh yeah he sure seems to hate you.”

“You have no idea.”

Jongdae raises a brow. Baekhyun shrugs. “But I think I’m warming up to him.”

A crumpled piece of paper flies to Baekhyun’s open textbook. Frowning, he unfolds it. 

**I’m right in front of you, dimwit. You have a loud mouth.**  
**P.s Tell Jongdae thanks - he’s cool too.**

Baekhyun laughs and looks up to catch the corner of Sehun’s lips curling into a smirk. Jongdae snatches the paper out of Baekhyun’s supple fingers, reads it, grins, and leans forward. “Hey, wanna come bowling saturday?”

Jongdae’s sudden proposition doesn’t surprise Baekhyun, but this time it stirs an unpleasant feeling in his gut. Sehun’s eyes widened and he turns around to fully look at Jongdae. 

He had never spoken to him, really. Where was this all coming from? The scene gave Sehun vivid flashbacks to when Baekhyun had been all up in his space. Jongdae, however, stares at him with a bright grin, voice smooth and coaxing. 

Sehun’s speech is as uncooperative as ever when he answers; “I-I have dance… a-and a project…”

“Oh yeah, you dance with Yixing and Jongin right? Hey, hope you’re alright after that fall.” Jongdae’s grin never falters. Sehun’s cheeks burn.

“I’m fine.”

“Alright. Let me know whenever you’re up for beating Baekhyun with triple scores in a bowling alley.” Jongdae winks and leans back into his chair.

“Bitch please, I can win you blindfolded.” Baekhyun snaps beside him. Jongdae keeps his gaze on Sehun. 

“Kinky, take note of that.”

Sehun’s jaw drops and the heat on his skin is unbearable. Baekhyun slaps Jongdae rather forcefully on the arm, earning the class with a ten minute lecture on behavior from the teacher - with Jongdae shaking with laughter and Sehun hiding his smile behind a hand. 

Baekhyun just feels cold.

~

“I still don’t see why you hate populars so much. Jongdae seems to like you enough.” Baekhyun comments, swirling his hot chocolate with a spoon as he looks at Sehun across the countertop. Baekhyun barely keeps the disappointment out of his tone. Sehun bites his lip and wipes his hands on his work uniform. “I’m not the social type. That’s all.” 

“You should come bowling.”

“I actually do have dance practice on saturday though.”

“Not even to beat me?” Baekhyun flutters his lashes and Sehun grins, leaning forward to whisper, “Tempting. But no.” 

Baekhyun grins. “Oh but Sehun, you’ve already given in.”

Sehun’s heart stops. He chokes and withdraws to breathe. “Wh-what.”

God. Baekhyun can never get enough of Sehun’s bashful stuttering and that warm shade that graces his pale skin as his eyes widen. He looks unbelieveably small like this, and it only kindles electric sparks in Baekhyun’s eyes. 

He hums and draws a slender finger down the latter’s forearm. “Nevermind. I suppose I’m a victim as well.” Before Sehun can even breathe or utter another word, Baekhyun flashes a brilliant smile and slides off the stool, thanking Sehun for the chocolate, waving behind his shoulder as he leaves. The doorbell chimes and the money lingers beneath Sehun’s palm. 

~

“Whipped.” Jongin sings as they change in the locker rooms after an exhausting dance practice. Sehun is slick with sweat and panting, but that doesn’t stop him from punching his best friend’s arm.

“No way. He’s just being weird.” 

“Sure.”

“You’re one to talk, anyways. How’s Tao?”

“In bed? Amazing.”

Sehun’s jaw drops. Jongin holds a masked expression before bursting into laughter. “I’m kidding. We haven't even really kissed yet. His ass is truly unreal, even through jeans though.”

“I didn’t need to know.”

“Whatever, be nice to Baekhyun, and don’t think too much about it. I think he means well.” Jongin grins and pats his friend’s back.

~

 

Sehun closes his locker and turns to face an obscenely deep neckline, red lips and heavy perfume. 

The girl flashes pearly teeth and Sehun takes a step back. The muscles in his neck tense. 

“Oppa, you’re very handsome. Many girls would love to see you after school. Looks like I got here first. I’m Haerul, by the way.” The girl places a hand on Sehun’s arm. He quickly rips himself out of her touch. His blood is pounding in his ears as he offers a shaky smile. “Oh s-sorry, but I don't t-talk to strangers." 

He tries to move away, slide along the lockers, but he’s met by another girl - smaller but with longer hair, who bats her lashes so profusely Sehun is almost tempted to ask if there’s a wasp in her eye. If his mind wasn’t screeching in alarm, he probably would have said so. 

“Oppa seems tired today. Would oppa like one of my home-made cakes? Or a massage?” She almost breathes into Sehun’s neck and he flinches backwards. 

His breathing is shallow, his mind is pounding in heavy fear. His body is frozen to a block, and he briefly wonders if he can slam himself into one of the lockers. He desperately wants to shrink into dust, anything to float away from the two girls who are pressing dangerously closer, both their hands grazing his arms. 

“S-sorry. I-I have t-to go.” Sehun is amazed he can even stutter with the thick knot of anxiety in his throat, before flat out shoving past the two of them to run to the exit. Haerul lunges after him, and her long nails claw at his arm in a last attempt as she screams a plea. “Oppa, be mine!”

Sehun finally makes use of his shell-shocked limbs to sprint outside, beads of sweat trickling down his neck, mixing his pounding head and heavy breathing with terrifying adrenaline and physical effort. He finally collapses against a wall when his head feels light and his vision blurs with liquid.

 

Baekhyun had arrived just in time to see Sehun’s tall silhouette fly outside, and to see Haerul and her friend, Minhee, screeching. 

“Oppa be mine!” 

Baekhyun stiffens. He strides over to the two girls, a scowl on his lips.

“What the fuck did you do Haerul? Sonhyun is the only one who wants your slutty ass over him - clearly, nobody else asked for you. Minhee, your perfume is obscenely sickening - no wonder nobody fucking eats your cakes. You two should keep to yourself and dear god take your filthy hands off people who aren’t interested.” Baekhyun snarls at their pathetic expressions before he rushes out the door in the direction of Sehun’s run.

 

Baekhyun loves it when Sehun seems too small for his height. When he blushes, when he stumbles over his words, biting his lip when he can’t find the right expression, when he rubs the back of his neck that has the sweetest tinge of peach, it drapes Baekhyun’s heart in honey sighs. 

Now, however, Sehun is broken. The broad shoulders are heaving, doubled over against the brick wall, stuttering gasps, all too loud, all to fragmented and off. Baekhyun doesn’t think twice before wrapping his small arms around what he can manage of the latter’s shoulders. Sehun flinches, like the touch burns him, but when he sees the sweet, worried face before him, he relaxes. 

Baekhyun wants to say a thousand things, but the soft rain seems to drown his words. He tilts Sehun’s chin to look up at him. Baekhyun’s breath stills. 

Sehun’s lips are trembling, pearls of water sliding on his pale cheekbones. Baekhyun can’t tell if it’s rain or tears, but Sehun’s eyes are quivering behind films of mist. The latter’s raspy breathing scrapes against Baekhyun’s heart like shattered glass.

As Sehun stares at Baekhyun, his heart somehow beats harder, yet with a calm fervor. Baekhyun’s fingertips brush over the drops, graze his lips, comb his hair. Every movement is so gentle and conveys so much more as a dance instead of paragraphs on Sehun’s skin. Sehun closes his eyes and focuses on steadying his breathing, focuses on the lines that Baekhyun draws onto his heart.

“Girls are ruthless.” 

“Yeah. That was terrifying.”

“Haerul and Minhee are sluts, they’ll soon leech onto someone else. I’ve already taken care of it.” Baekhyun grins with a hint of pride.

Sehun opens his eyes to mirror Baekhyun’s smile - perhaps a shaky reflection - but a smile nonetheless. Baekhyun’s hand rests in the latter’s hair, and his palm warms when he feels the latter leaning into his touch. 

“Thanks... for being here…” 

“I’ll always be here for you.”

Sehun’s eyes widen. Baekhyun’s hand is trembling in his hair. Sehun does nothing, only stares in an expression of pure wonder. 

Baekhyun’s voice is small, so careful that Sehun almost smiles. 

“Do you mind me?”

Sehun shakes his head lightly. He takes Baekhyun’s free hand in his, amazed at how his large one easily encloses the latter’s. He intertwines their fingers. “He has beautiful hands” Sehun thinks. Baekhyun is anxious, droplets of water clinging to his lashes, pink lips parted like petals, heart so flightless Sehun can feel his blood pulse at the fingertips. “He’s beautiful.”Sehun concludes wordlessly, drawing circles on the latter’s hand with his thumb.

“It’s weird. How you’re so easy to be comfortable with.” Sehun cocks his head and Baekhyun feels himself breathe again. He grins. 

“And it’s weird how easily you play with my heart without realising.” Baekhyun hushes.

Despite the cool drizzle, Sehun feels the heat rise to his cheeks and he bites his lips. 

“The coffee shop… two days ago… you knew?”

“That was mostly my unbashful hope.” Baekhyun smiles. Sehun’s breath hitches when Baekhyun’s fingers move from his hair to graze the tinge of peach on his cheekbones. 

“One way or another, it’s true.” Sehun says. Baekhyun’s eyes are so innocent and sparkling that Sehun just awes at the sight. He doesn’t realise that Baekhyun is thinking the same as he.

“You’re beautiful, Sehun.” 

Baekhyun’s touch is like feathers on his cheek, his voice like music to his heart. 

“So are you.”

“Do you know…? Do you truly know how crazy you drove me? Your blush, your hair, your body, your smile, the way you look so tough until you start talking - and I fall over and over and over again-”

“And me? Mister Popular suddenly talking to me because he spilled his coffee at my job, and suddenly I have this loud, spunky, pretty, sassy chatterbox on my hands. I was so quiet and scared, but you… you made me want to actually be with you. See you more. Laugh more. Is that just some weird social talent that populars have?”

Baekhyun laughs, pearly whites flashing in glee, breath caressing Sehun’s neck. 

“Maybe.”

“How come I just couldn’t resist you?” Sehun breathes. 

Suddenly, Baekhyun can feel the rain drizzle on his clothes, can feel the warmth of Sehun’s hand around his, can hear the way Sehun’s heartbeat is somewhat as fast as his.

“I could ask myself the same thing.” Baekhyun hushes. His finger draws a line from Sehun’s temple to his jaw, and he leans forward to brush his lips against that sweet blush, that sweet soft skin that heated at his touch. Sehun’s grip on his hand tightens. 

“Does that make us victims?” He grins.

“Victims of unreasonable heartbeats and soft words, yeah.” 

They laugh. They kiss. Baekhyun’s lips are so soft and pink, moulding into Sehun’s, sweet rain melting on one another’s tongues. It’s so, so perfect and warm when Baekhyun’s hand cups the nape of Sehun’s neck - and he smiles when Sehun does the same. 

When they pull away, their lips still remain close enough for drops of rain to still between, lost in the eternity that shines in one another’s eyes.

“You’re blushing, Baekhyun-ah.” 

“Shut up. So are you.”

Sehun laughs when the smaller tries to hide the warmth in his cheeks by burying his face in Sehun’s chest. Sehun places a finger beneath his chin to look at the latter. 

“It’s cute. Suits you, really.” He grins, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun blushes profusely and shakes his head and sighs. 

“You still win.”

Sehun huffs and loosely locks his arms around the smaller’s waist. Baekhyun shuffles closer into Sehun’s chest. They hold each other for what might have been years, but when they break apart it feels like milliseconds. 

Sehun sneezes, barely missing Baekhyun’s hair. He had forgotten about the rain. Everything seemed to evaporate at Baekhyun’s touch.

“Shit, you’ll catch a cold. Come on, let’s go.” Baekhyun begins to pull the latter by the hand. 

“Where?” 

“Back inside, genius.” 

Sehun feels cold. “I don’t feel like having a hoard of g-ah! girls all up in my face.” Sehun’s sentence is interrupted by his second sneeze.

“At this point, I can’t tell if you’re shivering or stuttering, and that’s not the best sign. And besides, what did I say about being there for you?” Baekhyun’s voice softens and he draws circles on sehun’s hand with his thumb. Sehun knows he’s already blushing, but he still manages a grin. 

“Right.”

Baekhyun beams back and the sight floods Sehun’s chest with warmth - so much that he pulls the latter back to him to kiss him. Long and slow. Baekhyun feels so unbelievably soft beneath his touch; Sehun feels like he’s drinking his favorite caramel latte. And Baekhyun relishes in the way Sehun holds him, in the way he seems to fit perfectly into the latter, curves and lines like a perfect puzzle piece. They pull away, and Baekhyun giggles. 

“I swear if I catch your cold, I demand free hot chocolates for a week.”

“Anything for my favorite customer.” Sehun has to lower himself a little when he nuzzles into his neck, and the action sends Baekhyun’s heart soaring. He had never felt this close to someone - let alone Baekhyun. But everything in his mind and body is suddenly so at peace with the latter, it fills him like a missing piece. 

Baekhyun smiles and ruffles the latter’s soaked hair, beads of water flying in every direction. Oh, Sehun, you stubborn teddy bear.

~

“Okay, now you definitely owe me ten bucks.”

“How about a kiss?” Jongin tries with a sheepish grin, nuzzling into Tao’s cheek. 

Tao frowns. 

“A kiss won’t buy me a new jacket, now will it.” 

“Have you two been betting on us since the beginning?” Sehun is incredulous as he finishes fixing the coffee machine. 

Tao is sitting on Jongin’s lap. Baekhyun is lazily sipping a tea as he watches Sehun’s back muscles shift beneath his shirt. Sehun knows this because the latter had once confessed this to him, rather breathlessly, after kissing him until his lips were “a very hot red”. The memory sends waves of electricity through his spine and Sehun always has to count until ten in utter silence to calm himself after.

“Only since the party.” Tao sniffed.

“Why didn’t we do that? You two were even more obvious!” Baekhyun narrows his eyes at Sehun as though it was his fault. Sehun raises a brow.

“Maybe because I’m an antisocial dweeb that could barely hold a true conversation with you before?” 

Baekhyun pouts. Sehun smiles.

“We’re not dating.” Jongin hums, tightening his grip on Tao’s waist.

“Shut up Jongin. I promise I won’t embarrass you in front of your mom.” Tao whines. 

“Come on Jongin, quit being a bitch - you two are dating.” Sehun snaps. He can only imagine why Jongin still manages to tease Tao, even when they’re practically official. But he also knows there’s a slight insecurity inside his best friend. He should make sure Tao treats him right. Wow, maybe I’m the mother Tao is afraid to meet.

“Fine.” Jongin sighs. Tao’s eyes spark and he turns to catch his apparent boyfriend in a deep kiss. Tao and Jongin are the type to quickly turn far more handsy than publicly allowed, so when his hands begin to grope Tao’s ass and the latter starts to whimper against his mouth, Sehun is quick to snap a wet dish towel to his best friend’s neck. The pair break apart breathless and complaining. 

“You’re in the fucking middle of a coffee shop for christ’s sake, take it outside or somewhere where you don’t traumatise poor children.” 

“Tao I would have never thought you were loud.” Baekhyun gapes at his friend. Tao bites his lip and Jongin chuckles. Jongin starts to whisper something (probably rated R) into the latter’s ear, his hands rubbing at the small of his back.

“Jongin, I’m fucking serious; take my car or whatever - oh wait god no not my car - but like go grope each other sick in the janitor’s closet for all I care but not here.”  
Sehun urges with a dangerous look in his eyes. He was always dead serious when it came to his job, and his horny best friend and his boyfriend were threats to his potential promotion. Baekhyun giggles behind his mug and Sehun throws him a look, although far lighter. 

Jongin only rolls his eyes.

“Alright, don’t worry about your car. Was nice seeing you, Sehun. Take care of my baby Baek.” Tao winks. He then makes a show of sliding off Jongin’s lap and running a hand through his hair before walking towards the door, hips swaying like a runway model. Jongin trails behind, eyes riveted appreciatively on his boyfriend’s ass. 

Sehun shakes his head when the door finally closes and he just sees Jongin running up to Tao and plastering him against a wall. 

“Those two are something.”

“They better not touch my car.”

Baekhyun laughs. The sweet sound always does wonder’s to Sehun’s ears - like powdering sugar over his senses. He hopes he’ll never tire of it. He offers a small smile to the latter before he’s called to attend to a new customer’s order. 

Baekhyun is content to sip his tea and watch his lover busy himself with his job, sometimes murmuring profanities under his breath when the orders are wrong. Baekhyun will always be there to gently rub his shoulder or even smooth the crease between his furrowed brows with light kisses. Sehun will always lean into every passing touch and thank whatever god or spirit for that day Baekhyun spilled his cup of coffee.

As if on cue, Sehun manages to nudge Baekhyun’s cup over the edge, right at the moment when Baekhyun was running tantalizing fingers through his hair.  
The ceramic shatters and Sehun jumps with a curse. 

“Oh how the tables have turned” Baekhyun laughs, wiping the stain with a nearby napkin as Sehun bends down to gather the pieces.

“Guess you’re not the only clutz in this relationship.” Sehun offers a sheepish smile. 

“Learn something new every day.”

“Like how you learned Tao was loud.” Sehun remarks, putting the ceramic in a recycling box.

Baekhyun surpresses a grin as he hums. “And you, Sehun? I wonder if you’re loud…”

Baekhyun is served his favorite reaction of a fully embarrassed Sehun; fumbling hands and pink blushes and all. 

“Guess you’ll just have to find out yourself.”

Baekhyun leans closer, a dangerous smirk playing on his lips. “Oh believe me, I intend on doing so.” 

Sehun’s eyes narrow at the husk in Baekhyun’s voice. His heartbeat is dangerously fast and he had a another table to tend to. He bites his lip and lowers his head. Baekhyun’s lips graze his neck. 

“You’re no better than Tao or Jongin.” Sehun finally reprimands. But he makes no apparent effort to push his boyfriend away.

“You know you love it.” Baekhyun nips at the skin just beneath his earlobe and Sehun’s breath hitches. Baekhyun enjoys himself furthermore in drawing bashful sounds out of the taller, whether it’s by his roaming hands or soft lips. 

“Baekhyun… fuck. My job… Not here goddammit.” Sehun actually whimpers when the latter starts to suck a little on his neck. But there’s a slight low growl at the back of his throat that catches Baekhyun’s attention. He pulls away and Sehun just can’t believe how someone can even dare widen his eyes so innocently before smirking dangerously.

“Alright. I’ll be patient.” Baekhyun breathes, placing a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before hopping back on his stool. 

Sehun rubs his neck and prays that there isn’t a telltale mark, far too much of an easy sight on his pale skin. His manager would probably send him in for an interrogation on the policy of “public displays of affection”. The idea makes him break out in a sweat. He does his best to turn away from his boyfriend, cooling his thoughts with the wet towel that he uses to wipe at least five tables - three times each. Baekhyun grins. 

“Distracted, Sehun-ah?” 

The latter finally turns to glare at him. But Baekhyun knows how hard his heart is pounding. He knows how much Sehun is using every crumb of his willpower to not swoop him into his arms and kiss him senseless. Baekhyun flutters his lashes, apparently oblivious. Sehun shakes his head and mutters a curse, throwing a glance at the clock. 

When Sehun finally finishes sweeping the last speck, and his co-worker is the last to leave the couple alone, Sehun wastes no time in throwing the broom aside and crashing his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun chuckles against his lips before complying eagerly. 

“You should be forbidden from seeing me at work.” Sehun pants when they break apart.

“Well then, I would have never spilled my beverage and we would never be in this position.” Baekhyun pouts, a hand kneading the latter’s neck. 

“That was before. But how am I supposed to concentrate now?”

“Guess you’ll just have to suffer. I’m very distracting.” 

Sehun chuckles, deep and heavy. “I know you are, Baekhyun-ah.” He places his lips against the smaller’s, “But you’re worth every last second.” 

Baekhyun sighs and they’re lost in each other. They’re free-falling and completely lost in clouds and fluttering touches and they never want to leave their little paradise.

Baekhyun moans softly against his lips and the sound causes Sehun to gasp and accidentally knock over another forgotten drink. Sehun doesn’t even bother cleaning up for now, certainly not when Baekhyun is murmuring praises into his neck and when the famous leather jacket is too smooth underneath his fingertips. 

Sehun supposes he could deal with a few spilled coffees now and then.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, I hope you liked this extra fluff! This is dedicated to one of my most precious twitter mutuals @trnchen , my favorite sebaek hoe <3
> 
> Please comment and like if you enjoyed! <3


End file.
